As the business of manufacturing polyesters becomes more competitive, alternative processes have become highly desirable. Relevant background for this invention is given in a U.S. patent application related to the present one and filed the same day entitled “Polyester Process Using a Pipe Reactor” with the inventor, Bruce Roger DeBruin; this latter application is hereby incorporated by reference to the extent that it does not contradict the disclosures in the present application.
Another related U.S. patent application filed the same day as the present one and entitled, “Polyester Process Using a Pipe Reactor”, with the inventors, Bruce Roger Debruin and Daniel Lee Martin is also hereby incorporated by reference to the extent that it does not contradict the disclosures in the present application.
In addition, related cases U.S. application Ser. No. 10/013,318 filed Dec. 7, 2001 and U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/254,040 filed Dec. 7, 2000 are both incorporated by reference to the extent that they do not contradict statements herein.